Tsunagu Kizuna
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Fic persembahan untuk FANFICTION CONTEST- Mengambil tema Summer Days, tapi masih bingung. Souji yang membenci musim panas berserta isinya merubah pikirannya ketika bertemu Kazama. Dan akhirnya ia bisa menikmati Festival Matsuri. Warning ada di dlam. RnR?


Special Fic for **FANFICTION CONTEST**

**._._._._._._._.**

Tema :

**Summer Days **(maybe)**  
><strong>

Genre (s) :

**Romance/Angst**

Disclaimer :

**Hakuouki : Idea Factory**

**Tsunagu Kizuna : Akachii KurossuZeria**

Pair (s) :

**Kazama/Okita/Hijikata/Saitou**

Warning :

**Crack pair, Typo(s), Shou-ai or Yaoi (maybe), OOC, GJ, dll**

**_~Inspiration from song : Tsunagu Kizuna by Team Nekokan and Choose Me by Hyadain ft. Hatsune Miku~_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^v<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ehm, Hijikata-san, apa nanti siang kau sibuk?"<em>

_"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"_

_"Emm, bisa tidak nanti siang kita makan siang bersama?"_

_"Bisa, sih..."_

_"Hijikata-san, hari ini kau sudah janji mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan, kan?"_

_"Ah, aku lupa! Maaf, Souji. Sepertinya hari ini aku ada janji dengan Saitou. Kau ajak yang lain saja. Bisa, kan?"_

_"Maaf, Souji. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Hijikata-san."_

_"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Souji merengut dalam hati. Dia sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang, pikirnya. Semua dikarenakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi di atap Shieikan <em>Gakuin<em>. Di saat dirinya ingin mengajak Hijikata, sahabat sekaligus _oniichan_ 'paling berharga; baginya, datanglah seorang 'pengganggu'. Dan saat itu pula ia malah harus membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hati kecilnya.

'_Baka_! Souji _no baka_! Sekarang pasti mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Bodohnya aku,' batin Souji dengan runtukannya yang entah sudah keberapa. Masih menapaki jalan sekitar pusat pertokoan kota Tokyo, tak lupa ia menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Musim panas tahun ini memang cukup berbeda dari musim panas tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahun ini hawa terasa lebih panas, Kota Tokyo juga menjadi semakin meriah dengan segala macam pernak-pernik untuk menyambut Festival Matsuri yang akan dilaksanakan di akhir musim panas. Dan yang lebih berbeda ialah, musim panas tahun ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya ia akan melihat Hijikata-san 'tercintanya' pergi ke Festival Matsuri dengan orang selain dirinya.

Jujur saja, Souji cemburu. Perasaan cemburu itu lebih kuat daripada rasa cemburu seseorang yang melihat temannya mendapat pacar perfek, ataupun seorang adik yang cemburu karena sang kakak mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tua mereka. Ya, sebenarnya Souji memiliki perasaan terhadap Hijikata. Perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ok, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Uh, sial! Kenapa hari ini begitu panas?" gumam Souji pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, sekolah bodoh macam apa yang membuat peraturan bahwa muridnya harus masuk sekolah bahkan di saat murid sekolah lain enak-enakan tidur di rumah? Ia sendiri juga masih menyesal karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah daripada tiduran di rumah. Kini tempat tujuannya hanya satu, rumah. Dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya berbelok, menjauh dari keramaian menuju jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Berhenti sejenak, diliriknya taman kecil yang terdapat di tepi jalan itu. Sepi, hanya ada dua buah ayunan, sebuah perosotan, bak pasir, dan sebuah bangku panjang. Sayangnya, di bangku itu telah duduk dua orang yang ia kenal. Niatnya yang semula ingin beristirahat sebentar di bangku itu menghilang sudah. 'Mengapa aku harus melihat mereka berdua lagi?' pikirnya sembari menatap nanar (?) Hijikata dan Saitou. Ternyata mereka juga sedang beristirahat setelah pulang dari perpustakaan. Tak lupa tergenggam se_cup_ es krim di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Souji memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Tampaknya ada sesuatu hal yang mereka bicarakan. Meski dari kejauhan, ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walau samar, ia mendengar bahwa Saitou mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Souji maupun Hijikata di sana membelalakkan mata. Kaget akan pengakuan Saitou yang mendadak.

Rasa kaget dan tidak percaya mulai menguasai diri Souji. Harapannya untuk memiliki Hijikata seakan terkubur dalam-dalam. Badannya langsung lunglai, seperti tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Namun sebelum keputusasaan menguasai dirinya lebih jauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar respon Hijikata.

"A-apa maksudmu, Saitou?" tanya Hijikata dengan nada gugup. Souji semakin menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Aku, aku menyukaimu, Hijikata-san. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" jawab Saitou dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, demi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Hijikata yang baru 'ngeh' dengan keadaan langsung berbisik ke telinga Saitou. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Souji semakin, sakit hati?

Ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan hati yang campur aduk. Mau pulang ke rumah, rasanya malas sekali. Iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Tepian Sungai Arakawa, yang terdapat tepat di bawah Jembatan Arakawa, tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merenung di kala sedang gundah gulana(?).

* * *

><p><em>"Boku wa kono natsu daikirai!"<em>

* * *

><p>Tak lama berjalan kaki, Souji langsung sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Dengan segera ia mencari <em>spot<em> yang sudah biasa menjadi tempatnya duduk sambil memandangi matahari terbenam. Setelah menemukan tempat itu, ia langsung duduk. Namun, ternyata sudah ada seorang lelaki yang duduk di sana. Sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Souji, memakai seragam Satsuma _Gakuen_, berambut pirang, dan kelihatannya juga memiliki masalah. Souji yang tak terlalu memedulikan itu hanya memandang heran orang tersebut, yang sepertinya orang itu tidak sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan.

"Minggir! Kau menduduki tempat favoritku!" akhirnya Souji yang jengkel membuka mulutnya karena lelaki tadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Lelaki tadi memandang Souji sejenak, kemudian bergeser posisi dan berucap, "Duduklah di sampingku. Aku ingin mendengar masalahmu."

"He?" meskipun masih kurang mengerti dengan yang dikatakan cowok sok akrab yang baru ia temui itu, Souji hanya bisa menurut dan duduk di tempat lelaki tadi duduk. Lelaki tadi hanya menatap Souji dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam. Souji terdiam, berpikir kenapa ia harus menuruti perintah orang menyeramkan itu?

"Kau punya masalah?" lelaki itu memulai percakapan. Suaranya yang rendah dan terkesan dingin membuat hati Souji berdetak kencang. Apa-apaan orang ini? Belum apa-apa sudah menanyakan masalah orang. Souji mengangguk kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau tahu? Kau siapa?" lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum. Namun sepertinya masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Masalah tepatnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku juga sedang punya masalah," jawab lelaki bermata _ruby_ itu dengan datar. Souji menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian menatap lelaki tersebut. Penasaran.

"Masalah? Memangnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Souji sembari menatap dalam lelaki itu. Seakan kaget, lelaki itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke wajah Souji. Mata mereka saling bertemu, seakan mencoba membaca masalah yang terdapat di sorot mereka satu sama lain. Setelah lama saling bertukar pandang, lelaki itu langsung mengatakan hal yang sontak membuat Souji bingung.

"Aku punya masalah yang sama denganmu," jawabnya enteng sembari menatap lurus ke arah Sungai Arakawa di sore hari yang terlihat tenang namun menghanyutkan. Souji hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

'Apa maksud orang ini?' batinnya.

"Hei, kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu masalahmu dan siapa aku?" tanya lelaki tadi sambil tersenyum sangar pada lawan bicaranya. Souji semakin bingung dan mengangguk.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Souji dengan tatapan waspada. Ia mulai takut kalau orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini punya kekuatan supernatural. Setelah lama terdiam, lelaki tadi menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya.

"Heh. Aku bukan orang sakti, kok. Aku Kazama Chikage, murid dari Satsuma Gakuen, kelas 2 SMA. Dan jangan katakan siapa dirimu, karena aku sudah tahu siapa kau," jawab lelaki bernama Kazama itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Souji dengan lembut. Souji kaget, bingung, dan seakan seperti anak kecil yang diperlakukan dengan bodoh oleh kakaknya. Kenapa orang ini seakan sudah kenal lama dengannya?

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku! Kau ini sok akrab sekali?" geram Souji berusaha melepaskan tangan Kazama dari kepalanya. Kazama melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Souji, namun kini tangannya berpindah ke tangan Souji yang dipakai untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kazama dari kepalanya. Seketika Souji terdiam, dengan matanya yang kembali bertukar pandang dengan mata tajam Kazama. Tak lama Kazama tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ingatan kedua lelaki itu kembali ke tujuh tahun lalu.

"Ternyata, kau memang tidak pernah berubah."

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu wa kirai! Hijikata-oniichan wa kirai! Subete wa daikirai!" gusar Souji yang di kala itu berumur sembilan tahun. Semua bermula ketika ia diajak Hijikata ke Festival Matsuri yang sedang berlangsung. Namun saat ini ia malah sendirian, tersesat di sebuah kuil kecil dekat hutan. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja ditinggal oleh Hijikata yang mencari makanan. Karena belum tahu daerah itu, Souji mencoba untuk mencari Hijikata di mana pun kakinya mencoba melangkah. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di daerah sepi begini.<em>

_Dan tentu saja, Souji yang memang berbeda di antara anak kecil lain yang menyukai Festival Musim Panas justru tidak menyukai musim panas beserta perayaan dan apalah itu namanya. Baginya, musim panas itu membuat ia terpanggang kepanasan, tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bermain keluar karena cuaca yang benar-benar panas, keramaian kala festival pergantian musim seperti ini, dan yang paling ia benci dari musim panas ialah ayahnya yang meninggal saat musim panas di awal musim panas tadi. Semuanya membuat kepala Souji ingin pecah._

_"Hei, kenapa kau bisa di sini? Ada masalah?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bocah seumurannya dan menepuk punggungnya. Souji kaget bukan kepalang hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Langsung saja bocah pirang itu menolong Souji dan meminta maaf._

_"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Tadi kudengar ada orang teriak-teriak dari arah sini, jadi kudatangi, deh. Dan sepertinya itu kau, ya?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Souji kecil berdiri dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman bocah satunya._

_"Kimi wo kankei nai!" jawab Souji kasar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan bocah tadi dalam keadaan diam. Bocah tadi hanya tersenyum dan berteriak, "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan mengatakan masalahmu padaku, ya!"_

_"Baka!" balas Souji yang sudah semakin menjauh dari bocah sok akrab tersebut dengan perasaan yang makin jengkel._

_"Uuh, Hijikata-oniichan wa, doko?"_

* * *

><p>"Sudah ingat?" tanya Kazama sembari melepas cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Souji.<p>

"Kau, kau yang waktu itu?" tanya balik Souji dengan syoknya sambil mengambil jarak sedikit dari pria yang ternyata pernah sok akrab padanya itu.

'Ini semua hanya kebetulan, bukan?' batin Souji dalam hati dengan perasaan was-was. Perasaan tersebut langsung tersanggah dengan perkataan mengejutkan Kazama.

"Pertemuan kita ini, seperti sudah ditakdirkan, ya? Benar, kan?" ucap Kazama sambil memandangi langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Lalu, sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Souji dengan mencoba mengikuti alur yang sudah ditakdirkan. Lebih baik ia mencoba saja permainan yang disuguhkan Kazama. Teka-teki tentang siapa Kazama Chikage sebenarnya dan mengapa ia mengetahui masalah Souji.

"Hmm... Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu masalahmu, kan?" Kazama balik bertanya pada Souji. Souji mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu alasannya. Tapi, nanti jangan kaget, ya!" ujar Kazama sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya dan menempalkannya ke ujung hidung Souji. Spontan sang korban mencoba mengelak dan berhasil. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui persyaratan susah-susah-gampangnya Kazama_._

"Baiklah. Asal kau tahu, saat aku mengikuti ujian masuk Shieikan _Gakuin_ tahun lalu, aku melihatmu. Karena aku gagal dalam salah satu tes dan tidak berhasil masuk ke sana, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Satsuma _Gakuen_ yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Shieikan _Gakuin_," terang Kazama dengan akhir yang masih menggantung. Souji yang semakin penasaran menatap Kazama dengan tatapan, 'Cepat-lanjutkan-ceritamu!'

"Terus?"

"Salah seorang temanku yang bersekolah di tempatmu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang bernama Hijikata apalah itu. Tapi dia bilang, orang itu dekat denganmu. Jadi, ya, aku penasaran dan men-_stalk_-mu," jawab Kazama dengan nada dan tatapan serius.

"Hah?" Souji kaget bukan main. Mana ada orang yang tidak kaget kalau ada yang mengaku di depannya bahwa ia di-_stalk?_ "Apa? Kau benar-benar mengawasi segala gerak-gerikku selama ini? Kenapa?"

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kazama. Souji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kenapa ada orang aneh macam Kazama hidup di sekitarnya tanpa ia sadari? Tak lama ia menyadari dan jadi penasaran sendiri dengan siapa teman yang dikatakan Kazama tadi.

"Oh ya_. _Siapa teman yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Kau pasti mengenalinya. Dia juga temanmu, kok," jawab Kazama sambil menatap mata Souji dalam-dalam.

"Saitou, Saitou kah?" tanya Souji lagi. Tangannya kini menggenggam bahu Kazama. Kazama hanya berdehem dan mengangguk sedikit.

"Uuh... Kenapa takdirku begitu kejam?" gumam Souji sembari menepuk keningnya dan memendamkan kepalanya ke kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Haha, takdirku lebih kejam darimu!" balas Kazama sambil memandang langit yang remang-remang. Souji kembali menatap Kazama.

"Ha?" Souji memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kazama menjawab, "Yah, aku harus melihat orang yang kucintai patah hati karena orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain. Dan parahnya, yang kucintai itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Ia lebih berharap mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya dan akhirnya malah sakit hati. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanya Kazama setelah mengatakan alasannya.

"Ka-kau ini, bukan membicarakan tentangku, kan? Maksudku, orang yang kau cintai itu, bukan aku, kan? Iya, kan?" tanya Souji bertubi-tubi karena merasa salting sendiri. Kenapa ia malah merasa bahwa yang jadi pusat utama cerita Kazama itu adalah dirinya?

"Hahaha... Sayangnya yang kau khawatirkan itu tidak benar. Aku membicarakan tentangmu, kok," jawab Kazama serius. Reflek ia memeluk Souji yang bahkan untuk bergerak dan berucap saja tidak bisa. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Jujur, aku tidak tega melihat orang yang kucintai sakit hati karena cintanya tak terbalas. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan itu," bisiknya di telinga Souji. Siapa, sih, yang tidak terharu mendengar hal itu? Langsung saja mata _emerald_ Souji berkaca-kaca dan terasa panas.

"Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan hati begitu, dong!" Souji yang gusar sendiri malah mempererat pelukannya. Dengan cepat Kazama mencium bibir Souji dengan lembut, membiarkan dua pemuda itu merasakan yang namanya ciuman pertama. Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat kedua pemuda itu kedinginan dan menghentikan ciuman sesaat mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan, mata Souji mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eh? Kau menangis?" tanya Kazama dengan nada yang lagi-lagi dibuat sungguh sangat datar dan suara yang sok dibuat berat (?). Souji langsung menggeleng cepat dan menghapus air matanya yang walaupun cuma setetes dua tetes tersebut. Seraya manyun, Souji menjawab, "_Zenzen iie!_"

"_Jyaa,_ maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kazama _to the point_, membuat sasaran 'tembaknya' menganga lebar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now our eyes call out for each other over the pain<strong>  
><strong>Fate discovered our bond<strong>  
><strong>In the world overflowing with fragile things<strong>  
><strong>I just want to call the fact that I was able to meet you 'eternity' <strong>_

* * *

><p>Festival Matsuri, merupakan perayaan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh rakyat Jepang. Seluruh permukaan Tokyo pun penuh dengan pernak-pernik, lampion-lampion, stan-stan, serta langitnya yang dipenuhi kembang api.<p>

Di bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat pelepasan kembang api, berdirilah tiga orang remaja tampan yang masing-masing memakai yukata. Yang satu memakai yukata hitam polos, yang ditengah memakai yukata ungu beraksen putih, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai yukata putih beraksen bunga-bunga. Nampaknya ketiga pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang dan juga inti dari perayaan malam ini, festival kembang api.

"Kemana si bodoh itu, sih? Lama sekali," runtuk Hijikata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Saitou hanya menanggapi dengan menjawab, "Tidak tahu."

"Ah, mungkin lain kali aku memang harus menjemputnya," sambung Kazama, yang entah sejak kapan jadi teman Hijikata.

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu..."

"Haa~ _Minna-san_, maaf aku telat!" dan akhirnya datang juga orang yang mereka tunggu. Souji yang saat itu memakai kimono cokelat bermotif daun _mapple_ terlihat sangat kontras dan ehemmanisehem.

"_Kirei,_" komen Kazama sembari tersenyum licik. Raut wajah Souji langsung berubah tak karuan. Yang lain hanya tersenyum sekenanya.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan. Cepat cari posisi yang aman untuk melihat!" ujar Saitou mengingatkan. Yang lain bersiap dengan posisi yang menurut mereka enak.

_"Ichi..."_

_"Ni..."_

_"San!"_

Dan dihitungan ketiga, kembang api yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu berterbangan menghiasi langit malam Kota Tokyo. Mungkin semuar orang yang melihatnya berpikiran bahwa langit malam itu menjadi sangat indah setelah dihiasi dengan puluhan kembang api berbagai warna. Begitu pula yang ada dalam benak keempat orang yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian kita semua (?).

"_Utsukushii desu, ne?_" tanya Hijikata pada Saitou yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sembari menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga api yang tepercik tepat di atas kepalanya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Hijikata dan Saitou, Souji dan Kazama menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Souji, kau pernah dengar tentang berciuman saat kembang api pertama dinyalakan?" tanya Kazama saat kembang api baru berselancar indah di atas langit Tokyo.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Souji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari kembang api itu.

"Kata orang, kalau ada dua orang yang saling mencintai berciuman di saat kembang api pertama dinyalakan, mereka berarti adalah cinta sejati. Kau mau coba?" tanya Kazama lagi sembari menyeringai. Menyeringai mesum. Lantas Souji langsung memperhatikan Kazama dengan tatapan takut dan wajah yang memerah.

"_No, thank you!_" akhir kata, Souji melarikan diri dari Kazama. Membuat dirinya dan Kazama bermain KEJAR-KEJARAN di sekitar tempat itu.

"_What a fool couple!_" guman Hijikata dan Saitou bersamaan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bersamaan pula.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going through as many encounters as there are stars<strong>  
><strong>I'm held by a new dawn<strong>  
><strong>If love is a prayer, then I'll offer it without reserve<strong>  
><strong>I want to protect your smile that you flashed, so that it'll continue on<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 2 October 2011, 17:04 WIB<strong>

Another fic gaje, dengan pair paling crack di Hakuouki yang selama ini menghantui saia, KazaOki! Yey! Finally, I can make them together at least! #bahasaancur

Mungkin masih ada beberapa yang membingungkan. Mulai dari genre, tema, sampai jalan cerita yang tergolong hancur. Tapi saia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan otak untuk menciptakan fic gak mutu sangat ini... T^T

Btw, dua bait berbahasa Inggris yang saia selipkan itu merupakan 2 bait terakhir dari lagu _**Another Heaven **_by **_Kanako Itou_ **yang sempat membuat saia tersentuh saat mendengar lagunya~ T3T

Untuk ide judul dan cerita sendiri, saia ambil dari lagu yang sudah saia sebutkan di awal cerita. ^^v

At least but not last, mohon **REVIEW **dari semuanya. Semoga dengan kritik sarannya bisa membantu saia untuk lebih berkembang lagi~

_Jyaa, matta ne^^_


End file.
